


The Djinn’s Master

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Sisters, Harem, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: In the conclusion to the Totality series, Michael Scott, the son of Belle, takes center stage. When the divine power was withdrawn from the Earth, Michael’s father and several other Harem Masters lost their powers. Michael lost his birth powers, too, but he has an asset no other human has: a djinn. With her by his side, Michael can’t lose.
Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567852
Comments: 79
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

Most people have their first sexual experience in their late teens. Some maybe a little earlier or a little later, but for the most part, that’s the norm. I realize that _now_. I had my first sexual experience at age 6. Kind of. When I was born, my father, with one of his last acts of divine magic, placed a spell on me so I would rapidly age to 16 over the course of a year and four months, which means a normal human spends sixteen years to turn 16, I spent 16 months. 

Back to the first sexual experience story. It started, like I said, when I was six. Back then, there was nobody else in the house. Mom and I had a whole big mansion to ourselves, and loved it. That was before my big sister, Kayla, came back from her very brief stint at college to live with us. That was before I met my... actually, I’ll leave that a mystery. And that was before Marie moved in, as well. So, just Mom and I. There was a cleaning staff who came on Saturday and Wednesday, but it was a Tuesday, so nobody was there. I was walking down to my room after finishing up a coloring book and heard Mom crying out my name and moaning. Was she in pain?

Curious, I opened the door to her bedroom and my life forever changed.

This was how I saw my mother when I entered her bedroom:

She’s gorgeous, huh? Yeah, later in life, all my friends would rag on me about how amazing my mother looks. I would just agree, and then go home and use the same lines on her while I pounded into her pussy. But back to the past. Mom, thrilled to see me, used a lot of childish language to get me to fuck her. Sure, it was a little exploitative, but it went great! Even better, I got her pregnant! Now, you may be wondering. How’s a six year old boy get a woman pregnant? Have his balls even dropped? Yes, viewer. They had, as I was the son of a son of a god. So, I had an impressive cock, well-sized balls, and lots of cum.

After that encounter, my naked mother, dripping my cum down her thighs, snuggled me tightly into her amazing tits, and we slept like that for the night.

The next milestone took place a month later. My older sister, Kayla, quit college and moved back in with me and Mom. She was thrilled to learn Mom was expecting, and that I was the father. At that point, Mom and I were fucking most nights, and we always shared a bed. Kayla was happy about that, too. On my eighth birthday (a month later), my djinn arrived. It was at exactly 12:00 PM. I was in the kitchen with Kayla while Mom was out grocery shopping, and she just appeared, sitting on the counter with a glass of champagne in her hand. 

”Hello, there.” she smiled kindly. I stared at her.

”Um, hi.” I grinned nervously. She wiggled her fingers in a hello. 

”Oh, about time! I was wondering if you’d forgotten.” Kayla huffed. The girl shrugged.

”Michael, this is your djinn. She grants wishes for you.” Kayla told me, crouching down beside me.

”What’s your name?” I asked her.

”Her name’s J-“ Kayla started, but the girl cut her off.

”You can name me, if you’d like, Master.” she said to me directly. 

”What about... Nicole?” I asked. Nicole smiled at me.

”Sounds perfect.” Nicole confided in me. 

”You said you grant wishes?” I asked innocently. Nicole laughed.

“Yes, I do. What do you want?” she asked me mischievously.

”Do I only have three?” I asked, as I was a huge Aladdin fan. 

”Nope. You have as many as you’d like. But be careful, Michael. The bigger the wish, the more tired you get.” Nicole told me. I thought carefully.

”My little sibling is growing inside Mommy’s stomach.” I confided in Nicole. She smiled and nodded.

”I want her to be the same age as me.” I said. Nicole shook her head.

”You have to wait for her to be born first, silly. Though you could wish for her to be born, but I’d wait til your mom gets home for that.” Nicole told me. 

”Oh, ok. Um... I want a cupcake.” I said. Nicole grinned.

”What flavor?” she asked.

“Chocolate! With vanilla icing.” I beamed. Nicole snapped her fingers and I dug into the cupcake that had appeared on the counter beside her. Kayla pulled Nicole aside to talk while I ate. 

When Mom got home later that day, I wished the baby would be born. Her stomach immediately swelled up to look 9 months pregnant, which made my cock stir more than a little. I didn’t get it at the time, though. Mom gave birth a beautiful little girl.

Nicole counseled me into making her my little sister, by a little not by a lot. Which brings me to the present. 

I’m sixteen, my little sister, Alison, is fifteen, and my big sister, Kayla, is nineteen. I glanced over at my mother, who gave me a big smile.

”What’s on your mind, baby?” Mom asked me gently. 

”Nothing, nothing.” I assured her. She didn’t look satisfied, but nodded.

”Hey, Michael!” a voice called. I glanced towards the door. Mom and I were sitting on the same couch where we’d first made love, ten months ago. 

”What?” I called back.

”Just come here!” the voice huffed and walked off. I shrugged at Mom and went after the speaker. She turned towards me and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed back, then looked down and studied my little sister carefully.

”What do you want?” I asked suspiciously.

”I need a ride...” she chuckled awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

”You and who else?” I said knowingly.

”Well, Kayla and her friend. You know, _her_.” Alison teased lightly. I felt a quick twinge in my heart, and Alison smirked triumphantly. Kayla and her very best friend, Kristen (or Krissy for short) were inseparable back in LA when Kayla lived with Dad. There was a third girl, Stephanie, but she managed to seduce Dad successfully, and he married her, along with Gemma. 

Anyways, when Kayla moved down here to Miami to live with me and Mom, so did Kristen. The problem with this was that neither girl, despite being nineteen, had a license. They were spoiled Daddy’s girls who always had drivers on hand. Despite the glamorous house we lived in, we had no drivers or live-in servants. So, I wound up with driving responsibilities for Alison, Kayla, and Kristen. The bigger problem was that I was hopelessly in love with Kristen. Kayla, Mom, and Alison frequented my bed, but Kristen was the girl I wanted a real relationship with. For Dad, it was Gemma and Stephanie. For Grandpa Cole, who died a while ago, it was Grandma Dani. 

Nicole thought it was hilarious that I refused to use a wish to alter her brain towards me like I had Marie, but I wanted to win Kristen’s heart the old-fashioned way, like I had the whole month I’d been old enough to attract her.

”Fine.” I huffed to Alison. My little sister kissed me quickly and hurried off. I felt Nicole’s familiar arms wrap around me, and leaned back against her.

”Problems?” she asked. I shook my head. Nicole kissed my cheek. 

”You know you could always wish Kristen into your bed.” Nicole suggested for the millionth time.

”That’s not right.” I confirmed the answer was a no. My djinn huffed and popped away.

”Hey, Michael.” Marie smiled, walking towards me.  
  


”Hey.” I grinned and accepted her passionate kiss. At seventeen, she was a sexy, sexy girl. I couldn’t believe my pseudo-cousin, Matthew, had given her up, but I’d been more than happy to have Nicole take her love for him. Even if my heart was set on Kristen, Marie loved me so deeply I sometimes forgot she only gives a shit because Nicole made her. 

”Hey, Michael.” a familiar voice said, and I turned from Marie’s full lips to see Kristen standing there, smirking a little.

”That’s what you’re wearing out?” Marie said, judging her. Kristen stuck her tongue out. 

“I like it. What do you think, Michael?” Kristen asked, and both girls looked at me.

”You look beautiful, Kristen.” I admitted. Marie huffed and let go of me, stalking down the hallway to the indoor pool. She got so jealous of my affections for Kristen, despite the older girl not being particularly affectionate back. 

“Thanks.” she winked and sauntered back down the hallway, sipping from the soda she’d came to get.

”You’re so hopeless.” Nicole rolled her eyes. I shrugged.

”Don’t shrug. Michael, you have to decide. Stop being such a pushover. If you want her, go after her. If you get rejected, come to me, and we’ll make her forget about it, then you can try again a different way. That way it’s not cheating, just... testing some options.” Nicole advised. I nodded slowly. She kissed me gently, and I was a little stunned. She didn’t show her true feelings very often, but she’d revealed to me many times her true soul. 

Some teasing was alright, but djinn and humans were forbidden to have sexual or romantic relationships. But Nicole had confessed she’s fallen for me, hard. I really liked Nicole as well, but the gods wouldn’t allow us to have a real relationship. Which led to a lot of nights sharing a bed without touching, just baring each other’s soul. Nicole knew me better than anybody in the world, even my own mother.

When it came to human-djinn relationships, even light kisses on the lips were frowned upon, but Nicole did those occasionally. I felt really bad for Nicole a lot of the time. She had unlimited power that was exclusively for the use of the man she loved, who she couldn’t even be with because of some ancient law.

”You coming or not?” Alison called. I hugged Nicole firmly before I jogged towards the entrance where my sisters and Krissy waited. 


	2. Heartbroken

It was a week later when my heart broke. I’d spent the week avoiding Krissy and trying to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date. And now, I finally had the courage. With a thrilling surge of confidence, I burst into her room, and saw something horrible, while also amazingly sexy.

”Krissy?” was all I could manage. Neither girl heard me over the music playing, and the two of them kept going.

I just fled. I bumped into Kayla, who looked at me sympathetically. 

”It’s ok, baby brother. It’s ok.” she said soothingly, rubbing my back. I fiercely hugged her and she held me close.

”I guess you knew.” I said quietly. Kayla cupped my face with her hands.

”Yes, I did. But Krissy wanted it kept a secret. She didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Kayla told me. I sighed deeply, and Kayla kissed me softly.

”Are you OK?” my big sister asked me. I nodded slowly. She kissed my cheek.

”Good. Maybe talk to Krissy about it later. But don’t try to seduce her or anything, and please please please don’t use Nicole on her. Let her be happy.” Kayla pleaded. I nodded in agreement. Kayla threw her arms around me and she kissed me much more heatedly.

”I love you so much.” my sister whispered, before leaving me out there. I walked dejectedly back to my bedroom, taking a quick pit stop in the kitchen to grab a snack before entering. When I did enter I found Alison sitting on my bed.

”Damn, sis. What’s the occasion?” I asked my fifteen year old little sister. She gave me a sweet smile.

”Kayla told me you’d found out about Krissy.” Alison whispered, and I climbed into bed with her, and my little sister wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed sweetly. I held Alison’s small body in my hands, and just enjoyed her. 

After our long kiss, Alison cuddled against my chest, and I wrapped an arm around her waist. 

”Come in!” Alison called. The door opened and I stared at who walked in.

”Hi, Michael.” she smiled shyly. Marie was a shier girl, and I’d never seen her wholly naked. I hated it, but I had decided to allow her her modesty. 

”God, you’re gorgeous.” I groaned. Alison’s soft hand slid into my shorts, and squeezed my hard cock.

”He likes you.” Alison affirmed. Marie came forwards and I wrapped her body up in one arm, and we kissed passionately. 

”I love you two.” I moaned into Marie’s neck, then pressed my lips to her throat. Alison smiled at me, and I rewarded her with a kiss.

———

**New Orleans**

Zach Brown admired his mother as she tore open his jeans and started sucking his cock.

”You’re so good at that.” he groaned.

”Zach?” he heard his pouty little sister say, and he glanced over at her with a tight smile.

”What?” he growled.


	3. Invitation

I sat up from Alison and Marie’s fondling, and both girls made weak protests.

”Come back!” Alison huffed. 

”I have plans in a couple minutes, and I need a fucking shower.” I apologized.

”Fine.” Alison sighed. Marie looked disappointed, and I pressed a kiss to both girls’ lips.

”Why don’t you ladies come back tonight?” I suggested, and walked out of my bedroom. I had a full bathroom attached, but it was currently out of order. I think someone was coming to fix it tomorrow, so I entered the shower in the hall, and found a fascinating sight.

  
  
”Shit! I’m sorry.” I apologized. 

”Oh, don’t worry about it! You must be Michael!” she batted her eyes.

”I am, yeah. We haven’t met.” I grinned charismatically and she smiled. 

”I’m Aly.” she informed me. 

”Lovely to meet you.” I flirted a little. She laughed.

”You realize I’m lesbian, right?” she winked.

”I do now.” I shrugged.

”If you’re not attracted to boys, why don’t I join you?” I teased. 

”If you must.” Aly said flatly, but I saw a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. I stripped down and Aly made a small whimpering noise when she saw my cock. 

”They’re not usually that big, right?” Aly checked. 

”No. I’m the biggest there is.” I winked. Aly laughed. I wasn’t joking. I’d asked Nicole to give me the biggest cock on earth, and so I had quite an enormous cock. It was inhumanly fat and extremely long. Aly’s hand touched it as I stepped into the shower with her. I reached past her shoulder to grab the soap and ‘accidentally’ pulled her against my body.

”God, you’re a confident fucker, aren’t you?” Aly giggled, as her thighs now squeezed my cock firmly. I started thrusting back and forth, her thighs grinding against my cock and Aly gasped. Whether or not she swung that way, a cock grinding against her pussy must have felt good. Aly threw her arms around me and moaned loudly as I kept thrusting.

”You’re... h-h-horrible.” Aly moaned. I chuckled, and gripped her hips tightly, lifting her up, and slamming her down on my cock. She screamed her pleasure as I forced my way inside her virgin pussy. Her screams must have filled the house as I ruthlessly pounded into the pussy of the girl who stole Krissy from me. I had promised to Kayla I wouldn’t wish my way to Krissy’s heart, and I’d accepted I’d lost her, but I could defile Aly and enjoy it. I leaned down and nibbled on Aly’s nipples, and the blond squealed with delight. 

”Jesus Christ, bro.” a voice said. I turned to see Kayla looking at me exasperated. I grinned at her, and she shot Aly a quelling look when the blond opened her mouth.

”Mike, we need to talk.” Kayla said and stalked out. I shrugged apologetically at Aly and pulled some boxers on to go and speak to Kayla. In the hallway, Kayla slapped me across the face. Stunned, I just stared at her.

”You know I said leave Krissy and Aly alone.” Kayla huffed.

”No, you said leave Krissy alone. And I didn’t even use Nicole on Aly. It was consensual.” I promised. Kayla sighed. She touched my cheek gently.

”You’re becoming a lot like Dad, Mike. He takes what he wants without regard for the lives or people he crushes while doing it. When’s the last time Mom was alone with him? He drove her away, and I don’t want you to drive wedges into your relationships like he did.” Kayla pleaded. I put a hand on Kayla’s waist and my big sister stepped quickly into a long kiss.

”I love you so much, Michael. I just don’t want you to lose someone you care about like Dad lost Mom.” Kayla whispered, stroking my cheek lovingly. I nodded slowly, and she smiled.

”Good. Now-“ she began, but Mom’s voice cut her off.

”Michael? Come here!” she called through the mansion. I kissed Kayla quickly and then hurried to Mom.

”What’s up?” I asked her curiously, admiring her as I entered.

”Mom’s holding a remembrance ceremony for Dad. It’s been three years since he died.” Mom whispered. I moved quickly to her side and held her tightly. I knew how sensitive she got about her father.

”Ok. What do you need me to do?” I asked simply.

”I’d love you to be my plus one.” Mom asked hopefully. I smiled and shared a kiss with the beautiful, busty woman who’d birthed me. 

”When’s the ceremony?” I asked her gently. 

”We’ll have to leave now.” Mom admitted. I slid my fingers through hers. 

”Then we go now.” I said soothingly. Mom smiled at me broadly. So, after a quick questionnaire about how long the thing was, I hurried back to my bedroom to pack. I found Alison there, still. She gave me a smile, and I leaned over to kiss my little sister, and she eagerly kissed back. 

”Whatcha packing for?” Alison asked me curiously as I put some clothes in a backpack. 

”Mom and I are going to a remembrance ceremony for Grandpa Cole.” I explained.

”Oh. I suppose Kayla and I aren’t invited?” she asked softly. I shook my head.

”No.” I said apologetically. Alison nodded.

”Alright, then. Have fun.” Alison beamed and we shared a quick kiss. I grabbed my bag and met Mom in the entry hall, looking faint and unsure. The second my fingers found hers, life seemed to flow through her again.

”Are you OK?” I asked her worriedly.

”Yes. It’s just... I’ve not confronted my father’s memory in a very long time.” Mom recalled, her mind a million miles away. 

”We’ll do it together, then.” I vowed. Mom gave me a smile that dripped adoration.

”I love you so much, baby, but my problem with Dad isn’t the kind of problem you could fix. I just miss him so goddamn much.” Mom said.


	4. In Remembrance, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this story takes place in a timeline where everything is kind of set up to its best possible version. Bullshit aside, it means I can pick and choose any character from the Totality franchise and just kind of use them whenever I want. So, if they’re in a chapter of THIS book, they still exist in this timeline.

I slid my hand into Mom’s as the plane began to descend in Los Angeles. When it landed, we disembarked and headed into the airport to find a taxi. We climbed into the backseat of one, and our hands laced again. I could tell Mom was incredibly nervous, and I didn’t blame her. She hasn’t seen these people in a really long time, because they didn’t feel the need to visit, I guess.

———

When the taxi arrived, Mom gave him a tip, and we climbed out. More of a nervous tic now than anything, Mom entwined her hand with mine as we walked up towards the door, and I knocked. It was opened by Great-Grandma Bethany. She’d had magic done on her by Grandpa Cole to stop her from aging and to turn her young again, and she was truly beautiful.

She gave me an admiring glance as I gave her one back. She stepped in for a tight hug, then pulled Mom in for one, too. She whispered something in Mom’s ear that made her blush hotly, and that was a feat. Mom was quite kinky and didn’t blush often. Mom placed a soft kiss on my lips, and Bethany gave us an adoring smile.

”C’mon. We’ve got tons of people waiting to see you guys again.” Bethany assured Mom and I, and when we walked into the room I realized that was very true. 

Dad held court on a big sofa, with his two wives, one cradled in either arm.

  
  


Gemma, the much bustier of the two, was his first wife, and my preferred of the two (and I don’t just mean physically). Stephanie was his second wife and what Mom called his biggest mistake. I happened to agree, though Kayla and Krissy thought it was romantic. Gemma gave me a smile as I walked in, but Stephanie was chatting eagerly with a girl perched on the edge of the armchair. I vaguely recognized her as Naomi Scott, one of Great-Aunt Kira’s twins.

“Hey, Michael!” she lifted a hand. I lifted my own hand in greeting and scanned the room for a seat. There was only one left, and I offered it to Mom, and she took it gratefully. Two girls walked out of the kitchen holding pitchers of lemonade, a tray of cookies, and two bottles of wine. Perfect snack time, huh?

The girls were the ‘Southern bellies’, Mallory and Logan (respectively). Mallory wasn’t related to anyone present, except Logan, who she shared a mother with, but Logan was fathered by Grandpa Cole. 

Speaking of Grandpa Cole, Grandma Dani followed the belles into the living room with another bottle of wine, white instead of red. 

“Looking good, Mom.” Dad winked at her. She gave him a slightly sappy smile. 

“Need somewhere to sit, Michael?” Logan asked out of the blue. I nodded, and she went into a closet to pull out some spare chairs. I claimed one, and Naomi and Logan were quickly flanking me, and Naomi slid one tattooed arm around my shoulders. 

“Mom? I can’t find the noodles we bought.” Allie Scott, the daughter of Bethany and Grandpa Cole, huffed, coming out of the kitchen.

”Did you check the pantry?” Bethany rolled her eyes.

”Yes, I checked the pantry.” Allie shot back as the pair walked into the kitchen.

”So. How are all you guys?” Gemma spoke up. 

“Missing my mom, but... I’ll be ok.” Mallory said softly. Unlike Logan who came to lots of family events, Mallory lived with her mother and stepfather, where she had confessed to sleeping with him a couple times. Gemma gave Mallory a reassuring smile.

”Boring! How about spin the bottle?” Dad grinned.

”Jace, we are at our father’s remembrance. Spin the bottle, seriously?” Mom huffed. Stephanie kissed Dad aggressively.

”I wanna play.” she said with a serious tone.

”Guess we’re playing. Mike, you in or are you too pussy?” Dad smirked.

”I’m in.” I said firmly. We all (except Mom) made a circle and Stephanie put a wine bottle in the middle.

”Alright, so this spin determines who goes first. Then that person will spin. You can always refuse to kiss the person, but that’s no fun.” Dad explained the rules. 

“How much of a kiss?” Grandma Dani spoke up.

”15 seconds?” Stephanie suggested. Everyone agreed. Mom sighed and walked into the kitchen with Allie and Bethany. Dad spun the bottle and it landed on Gemma. She took it and gave it a savage spin. It landed on Dad, boringly. The married couple kissed for the required fifteen seconds, then broke apart. Dad spun the bottle and got me.

”Refuse.” he said immediately. I laughed and took the bottle, and spun it. To my delight, it landed on Gemma again. She gave a pleased smile as I came towards her, placing my hands on her cheeks and leaning in to brush her full lips on mine, and then we were kissing. My father’s wife was kissing me passionately, way more than she’d kissed Dad with, and I cupped the back of her head just as Stephanie called time. I returned to my seat and Gemma spun. It came to a stop in front of Mallory. I don’t think the two women knew each other very well, but they were both sexy bombshells and watching them kiss was intense.

Mallory spun and got Logan, who spun and got Grandma Dani, who spun and got Naomi, who spun and got me. The tattooed girl came and sat squarely in my lap, her big ass feeling amazing around my erection. Her big tits strained in that white top and when she leaned in to kiss me, it felt like sparks were flying, in the same way my kiss with Gemma had been. I then spun and got Mallory, which was pleasant but nothing like my previous two kisses. We went on for a few more rounds until Mom, Bethany, and Allie returned with dinner. I noticed Gemma try to sit beside me, but Dad called her over to sit beside him, even though he then promptly ignored her to chat with Stephanie. 

———

After dinner, I looked up from my phone to see Gemma standing there.

”Walk with me?” she asked hopefully. I nodded, and she led me outside to the huge pool, and we walked out into the moonlight, her fingers lacing with mine. It was unfamiliar, but it felt amazing. Gemma seemed to feel it, too, that draw. She looked down and at our joined hands, and back at me. Blushing hard, she kissed my cheek and ran inside. So much for a walk.

”She’s hot.” a voice commented. I turned to see Nikki seated on the edge of the pool.

”Yeah, she is.” I agreed, sitting down beside my djinn. 

Nicole slid an arm around my shoulders and kissed me lightly.

”I’m happy for you.” she said, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

”What’s wrong?” I asked.

”You’re being assigned a new djinn, because apparently I’m too romantically attached.” Nikki sighed. She slid her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

”So I’ll tell you now. I do love y-“ she was cut off by a pop. I turned to see a beautiful girl standing there, eyebrow up.

”Hello, Master. My name is Daisy, and I’ll be your djinn from now on.” the gorgeous blond girl smiled.

”You’re pretty hot.” I told Daisy. She laughed and wriggled her hips seductively.

”Aren’t you a charmer? No wonder you had Nicole wrapped around your finger.” she winked at me. I chuckled as Daisy sauntered closer, just before our lips brushed, she pushed me backwards.

”Unfortunately for us, human and djinn are banned from being together.” Daisy winked at me.

”Why?” I asked curiously.

”Why do you think?” Daisy asked me.

”Don’t have a clue.” I shrugged.

”Djinn are slaves, humans are masters. In your human history, back in the slave era, you didn’t see black men marrying white women or black women marrying white men. Slaves just don’t fall in love with their owners. That’s how it works.” Daisy explained. 

“Is sex legal?” I asked. Daisy bit her lip, looking me up and down. 

“Maybe if you make me like you enough.” Daisy teased, and I grinned at her coyness. I already had a half-assed plan to get Nicole back, but for now I’d enjoy Daisy’s company and see if I couldn’t bag her hot ass.


	5. In Remembrance, Part 2

The next morning, I recalled a snatch of conversation I’d remembered Mom and Nicole talking about. I turned to Daisy, who was lounged on the floor of the bedroom I’d been given.

”Daisy. Wake up.” I said. She sat up, rolling her eyes.

”Djinn don’t sleep. What can I do for you, master?” she asked politely.

”Alethea made other families like this, right?” I checked. Daisy nodded.

”Yes but no. She gave several people the Totality app. But nobody turned out the way the Scott family did. No one else has a huge harem made from jumping dimensions and time traveling, most only have four-seven girls in their harem.” Daisy told me.

”Whoa. That’s crazy.” I mumbled.

”You have an idea?” she asked curiously.

”Yeah. Who’s the closest app-wielder to my house in Miami?” I asked.

”The closest ex-app wielded is Zachary Brown, who lives in New Orleans, Louisiana.” Daisy reported. I nodded. 

“Thanks.” I said, and went to get dressed. 

———

When I emerged, I found a new gaggle of girls coming in. One turned to me, and I smiled when I recognized Gwen, Gemma’s daughter, who had been at college until today.

”Hi, Michael.” she smiled, and I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. She hugged back firmly. I turned to the cluster of girls around her, like the one Grandma Dani was hugging. She turned and I saw it was Aunt Vega. She was my great aunt, but she’d said not to call her that. 

“Hey, Mikey. Looking good.” Chloe Scott, Kira’s daughter teased me. I grinned at her.

”Not too bad yourself.” I flirted shamelessly. Her hair had been dyed brown, because she hated feeling like a stereotype was how she explained it. She was gorgeous though, and she knew I knew it. Dad, too couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she sashayed towards him. I turned back to the little group, and Wanda, the daughter of Grace and Grandpa Cole, gave me a shy wave.

I waved back. Wanda’s mother, Grace, came up and hugged me, and I hugged the beautiful woman back. She kissed my cheek and I took a good look at her as she moved to say hello to Grandma Dani.

”Michael? Mom wants to talk to you.” a voice behind me said. I turned to see Hannah Golde standing there. 

“Me? Why?” I asked. Hannah shrugged.

”Alright. Is she in her room?” I asked. Hannah nodded and kissed my cheek as I walked past her. The women who’d been around since Grandpa Cole’s time as head of the family had their own assigned rooms, but the newer ladies came and went as they pleased. 

I opened the door to see Aunt Amber standing there, and my mouth dropped open.

”Hi, Michael.” she said gently. Aunt Amber, like Bethany, had a spell on her so she didn’t age. 

“Aunt A-amber.” I managed. She crossed the room to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

”Just Amber’s fine. You’re no child anymore.” she said, and leaned into a kiss, a kiss I returned eagerly. Amber’s big tits smashed against my chest with her eagerness and my hands found her ass, which I squeezed experimentally.

”Why did you call me?” I asked Amber after she leaned back from my mouth.

”Every year around this time, I get so sad. The father of my children is dead. His wife, my daughter, is a widow, and his children are fatherless. It’s just not fair.” Amber said, and I could see then how much hurt was in her eyes. She acted like a flippant seductress, but it occurred to me that she wasn’t particularly happy. She, like Grandma Dani, had lost the man she loved. I kissed Amber again, and she kissed back softly. 

“I know I’m no Grandpa Cole... but you’re always welcome at my place.” I said seriously. Amber smiled.

”Thank you, Michael.” she said.

”Is that all?” I asked curiously.

”For now.” Amber winked, and I grinned as I walked out of her room sporting a MASSIVE boner. I was trying to sneakily rearrange my underwear so it fit more comfortably, but a throat cleared behind me. I turned to see a grinning girl standing there, eyes sparkling with delight.

”Maya.” I grinned back at her. She sauntered forwards.

”Did Amber give you a stiffie?” she asked teasingly. 

“Sure did. Wanna see?” I asked.

”Oh, yes please.” Maya said wickedly. 

“Really? In the hall?” a voice sighed. Maya’s older sister, Brooke, walked up, and touched my cheek to pull me in for a soft kiss.

“Wonderful to see you.” she smiled. I’d gotten a threesome with the two sisters a few months back, and it was amazing. Brooke was a gentle, tender lover while Maya was sex and lust. Maya pouted so I have the petite girl a kiss, too.

”Adria got married, finally.” Brooke told me as I slid my arm around her waist as we walked back towards the living room. 

“About damn time.” Maya said, nudging her head under my arm so I wrapped it tightly around her, fingers dancing on her bare stomach. 

“Oh, there he is! Michael!” Bethany called. I apologized to the sisters and headed over to Bethany, where I found her, Mom, Grandma Dani, and Aunt Vega chatting with wine in their hands (at brunch? Seriously?) as well as a girl a little bit older than me that I’d never seen before.

  
  
“Michael, this is Lelyah Scott. She’s Russian, and is extended family.” Bethany introduced. I waved, and Lelyah gave me a smile. 

“Oh, anyways, we were wondering if you’d run down to the store? Take whoever you want with you, but we need more ingredients.” Grandma Dani said, and handed me a list. I nodded.

”I’ll handle it.” I said. The women thanked me and I returned to the living room to find Gemma being ignored while Dad and Stephanie chatted with Chloe and Kira, who wiggled her fingers to me in a flirty wave.

That made me smile as I approached Gemma.

”Hey. You wanna come with me to the grocery store? We need some ingredients for dinner.” I asked her casually. She looked delighted, though, and agreed eagerly. The two of us walked out of the mansion and past the practical army of cars in the expansive driveway and garage, and I opened the door for Gemma to get into my favorite of Grandpa Cole’s old cars, a bright red Ferrari. She laughed and thanked me. I walked around and slid into the driver’s seat.

Before I could turn the car on, Gemma laid her soft hand atop my hand, her fingers threading with the spaces between mine, but my hand was backwards and couldn’t do the same. 

“Thank you for taking me. Since Jace married Stephanie he’s been kind of a douche. But I’m not going to drag my handsome step-son into this. Just... thank you.” Gemma said. On impulse I leaned over and kissed her. She gasped but kissed back, her hand running through my dark hair, and she slid across the center console to sit in my lap, and she had to look down to lock lips with me, and as we did, she lifted my hands up to her amazing tits. I groped them eagerly, relishing the feel. Gemma kept moaning against my lips, and I enjoyed that immensely. The frenzied kissing and groping continued for almost half an hour, until there was a knock on the window, startling us both. We turned to see Gemma’s big sister, Delilah, grinning at us.

”Hello, sis. Michael.” she nodded. Gemma blushed.

”Cheating on your husband with his son? Classic.” Delilah winked. I chuckled, and Gemma glared, but I could see her eyes twinkling. Delilah leaned in the window to kiss me, and I kissed back. Gemma made a small, indignant noise. Delilah winked and sauntered away. 

“We probably should get going.” I said. Gemma looked so reluctant it made me sad.

”You know, you don’t have to go back to being his slave.” I said, cupping her cheek.

”Would you let me live with you?” Gemma asked shyly. I kissed her gently.

”Yes, I would.” I said firmly. Gemma looked incredibly happy and she gave me a mischievous grin.

“Hope you don’t mind a bed-mate.” she winked. I chuckled and Gemma slid back into the passenger seat as I pulled the car out of the parking lot we had begun to set up and drove towards the store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell, this story is going to juggle old storylines with new to hopefully give important characters satisfying endings.


	6. In Remembrance, Part 3

The day of the actual remembrance ceremony, all the joking and flirting and teasing had been sucked from the air. 

A couple more people arrived for the ceremony, and I gave them quick looks but the mood was too sorrowful for flirting.

“Sarah.” Kira smiled, and I smiled at the redheaded girl when she met my eyes.

  
  
The other few girls trickled in, and I grinned when I saw Sophia.

”Hey, Michael.” she smiled and hugged me. She then sat in my lap and I played with her blond hair a little bit as the other girls mingled. There was Olivia Scott, who was Naomi’s twin sister, who sat by Naomi.

Then there was a completely unfamiliar blond girl who sidled up beside Delilah.

”Guys, this is Emily. She was on that cruise ship we sent on. She worked there, remember?” Delilah spoke up. 

“Vaguely.” a familiar woman squinted at Emily. 

“Hey, sis.” Bethany smiled and hugged Vivianne. The two blond sisters went to talk quietly in a corner. 

“Hey.” a brunette woman I’d never seen before came in. Grandma Dani and Grace rushed to hug her.

”That’s Mia. The third girl in their little trio.” Sophia explained. I nodded.

Rachel, Grandpa Cole’s best friend, walked in, and sidled up beside me.

  
”Haven’t seen you in a while, Mike.” Rachel kissed my cheek. 

“Yeah, same. No Felicity?” I asked.

”Nope. She’s sick.” Rachel sighed. 

“I think we’re ready.” Bethany said, cutting off all conversation. We all stood and headed our to the grounds, where a statue of Grandpa Cole stood, and his body was buried beneath it. I sidled up beside Mom, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Bethany stood and gave a speech but I barely listened. I was focused on the ground, wishing I’d known the man who had created the harem around me. Then it occurred to me... I could.

———

That afternoon, I found Daisy sitting on my bed, flipping through a magazine.

”I wish to go back in time for, say, an hour so I can meet Cole Scott before he died.” I told her. She squinted at me.

”You won’t be able to change anything. It’s not time travel, it’s more of an illusion. It’ll be 100% accurate, but it’s doctored.” Daisy warned. I nodded. Daisy snapped and I stood in the same room, except instead of Daisy, a brunette girl sat on the bed. She looked oddly familiar.

  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” she screamed. 

“Time traveler! I’m a time traveler!” I said, hands up. She squinted angrily at me. 

“Who’s your mother?” she asked me.

”Belle Scott.” I said. The girl’s mouth dropped open. 

“You’re my son?” she asked.

”Mom?” I gaped. She pulled me close for a hug, and I turned to kiss her. She laughed and kissed back.

”So we have one of those relationships.” she winked. I nodded and pulled Belle in for a much longer kiss, my hand on her hip my other arm around her neck as her hands tangled in my dark hair. 

“Who’s this?” a voice asked.

”Our son.” Belle smiled at a handsome man about Grandma Dani’s age who closely resembled Bethany.

“Actually, no. You’re Cole, right? I’m a time traveler, from the future. I’m the son of your son and your daughter.” I said.

”I don’t have a brother.” Belle told me.

”Yet.” I told her. Cole shrugged.

”Dani is pregnant again.” Cole explained. 

“I see. Have you had sex with Dani?” Cole asked me curiously. I shook my head.

”My father has, but I haven’t had the honor.” I smiled. Cole laughed. 

“Have any sisters?” Cole asked.

”Two. But I fathered one of them.” I grinned. Belle laughed and kissed me. 

“Have I had sex with them?” Cole asked me curiously. I winced.

”You’re, um... not alive anymore. I came back to meet you.” I said. Cole’s mouth dropped.

”But... I don’t age.” Cole frowned.

”You didn’t die of old age.” I clarified.

”How did I die?” Cole asked me.

”Time travel accident.” was all I know. Cole nodded grimly.

“Was anyone else hurt?” Cole asked. 

“No. Just you.” I said. Cole sighed.

The rest of the time was spent getting to know Cole, and when an hour was up, I was sitting on the bed, Daisy straddling me.

”I’m back, yeah?” I checked. Daisy nodded.

”There’s two more arrivals you might want to go see.” Daisy told me, standing up. I walked out to the living room and saw Grandpa Cole’s other wife, Giselle, standing there with her daughter Mira. 

Giselle, like Grandma Dani, was artificially a MILF, but she was a hot one.

Mira was her 18 year old daughter, who was incredibly petite, but she’d been my babysitter a few times growing up.

”Michael! Damn, you’ve gotten big!” Giselle cooed, pulling me in for a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back tightly. Then I grabbed Mira’s small body and swung her around, our lips meeting in a soft, familiar kiss. Mira had baby-sat me last when I was 9 (5 months ago) and I’d seduced her with ease, despite her being double my age. She giggled shyly and kissed my cheek on her toes. We’d slept together, and it had been incredible. 

“So, who’s coming back with us?” Mom asked.

”I will.” Mira said shyly.

———

At the end, Mom and I returned home with Amber, Giselle, Maya, Grace, and Sophia in tow. 


	7. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like DC Comics? Check out Extra-ordinary, a brand-new story that emphasizes story and character instead of the clustered harem stories I usually write.
> 
> The story stars average Metropolis citizen Ethan Everett through his budding romance with Kara Danvers, who pulls him into an entirely unfamiliar world, a world of superheroes.

We returned to the mansion with a whole host of new girls. While they split up and got settled, I went to find Alison. To my surprise, I found her on my bed.

”Damn.” I grinned. Alison gave a cheer and jumped up, throwing her arms around my neck as I slid my arms tightly around her naked body and pulled her close to me. Our lips met passionately and I relished the feeling of it all. 

“I missed you, Dad.” Alison said, kissing my neck. She switched between big brother and daddy, but both were hot. 

“So. What’s happening?” I asked.

”Krissy moved out after finding Aly well-fucked.” Alison folded her arms. I shrugged with a grin. I gave my little sister/daughter a quick kiss.

”Anything else?” I asked. After losing Kristen to Aly, I didn’t particularly care about her fate anymore. Maybe that’s conceited, but if she didn’t want me, I didn’t want her around.

”Nope. Kayla and Marie have been coming up with some birthday plans for you, though.” Alison smiled.

”Thanks, sis.” I said, ruffling her dark hair.

”Oh! And Auntie Autumn and Sabrina arrived.” Alison said as well. I was out of my room like a bolt to the room Autumn, my eldest sister, always stayed in. Before I even knocked, she’d thrown the door open.

”Hey, baby brother.” Autumn smirked. I grinned at her and she leaned her body against mine as we kissed lovingly. Autumn was Mom’s niece, but my half-sister. We had the same father, after all. Sabrina, Autumn’s daughter with Dad, was simultaneously my sister and my niece. Incest is complicated.

”I missed you.” I whispered to my big sister. Autumn kissed me again and I groaned at the feeling of it. 

“You like your sister’s big tits?” Autumn purred. I could only nod, and Autumn’s lips crashed against mine. 

“Uncle Mike!” a voice shouted. I turned from Autumn to see Sabrina running towards me. 

I caught her slender body and spun her around easily. Then, I cupped her cheek and kissed her forcefully. She gasped her delight at it, and I kissed her harder.

”Such a bad uncle.” Autumn teased. I chuckled.

”Not my fault that my sister has such a sexy daughter.” I shrugged. Autumn laughed.


	8. Zach Brown

**New Orleans**

Zach lifted his head to see his mother waiting for him. His mother, Annabelle Brown, gave him a beautiful smile, but Zach’s eyes were on Annabelle’s cleavage.

”Hey, Zach.” she said teasingly. Zach walked forwards and pulled his mother roughly against his body, and the incestuous couple shared a kiss. Zach and Annabelle found the kiss naturally deepening. Annabelle ran a hand through her son’s hair, and Zach caressed her hips. 

“Zach!” Zach’s younger sister, Christine, yelled. Frustrated, Zach turned away from his mother’s lips to see his little sister walk into the room.

”There’s someone here to see you.” Christine reported.

”Who is it?” Zach asked curiously.

”Really hot guy. Michael Scott.” Christine fanned her face. Zach frowned. 

“Let’s go see, then.” Zach mumbled, and adjusted his clothes a little and left Annabelle to get dressed while him and Christine headed downstairs to speak with Michael Scott. 

Michael had a very hot woman with him, Zach noticed abruptly. 

“Hey. Zach Brown?” Michael asked. Zach nodded.

”I’m Michael, this is my... girlfriend, Daisy.” Michael introduced. The hot girl, Daisy, wiggled her fingers at Zach in a wave. Annabelle descended the stairs, and Zach and Michael both turned to admire her. She wore a clingy red dress which showed off lots of gorgeous cleavage. Michael crossed the room and kissed Annabelle’s hand.

”You look gorgeous, Mrs. Brown.” Michael shamelessly flirted. Jealousy filled Zach, and Daisy smiled. 

“Why, thank you, Michael.” Annabelle blushed. Michael stroked a hand across Annabelle’s cheek, and Zach’s mother shivered with delight. What the fuck was going on? Zach had magic in place to prevent Annabelle and Christine from being seduced, yet Michael was doing it casually and without strife. What a dick!


	9. Another

**Miami**

Back in Miami, I glanced over at Giselle, who was technically my step-grandmother, as she’d been my grandfather’s second wife, and she gave me a smile.

  
  
We were outside on the huge balcony. Not far from us, Alison was suntanning. Giselle came closer, and laid atop me. I sucked in a breath at the feeling of her amazing body, and we started to kiss gently, and I cupped one of her heavenly asscheeks. 

“Michael!” a voice called from inside. Giselle reluctantly moved her lips off mine, and nuzzled my neck with her head.

”Yeah?” I called back. 

“Come here!” the voice called. Giselle sighed and rolled off of me.

”Hey. We’ll finish this later.” I promised the blond MILF, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading inside.

Inside, I found Amber cooking lunch.

Grace sat at the island and I wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

She shivered with delight, and leaned back against me, while my hand rubbed her bare midriff. 

“I’m here, too.” Amber teased, and came over to put her full lips on mine in a loving kiss. 

“So, why’d you call me?” I asked. 

“I wanted to know what you’d like for lunch.” Amber said with a small shrug which made those big tits jiggle.

“I’m sixteen. I can make my own lunch.” I grinned at her. She laughed.

”True, but I want to make you something. I made Grace a sandwich.” Amber pointed.

”True.” Grace agreed, pointing to her ham and cheese.

”I’ll do a chicken and cheese, then.” I chuckled. Amber gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

”Coming right up!” she announced. 

———

After lunch, Daisy appeared.

”Daisy! What’s up?” I asked. I’d sent the djinn out to find other people with the Totality app after Zach Brown’s house. I seduced his girls and then left him to deal with THAT. 

“I found another user, but I figured you’d care more that I found Nicole.” Daisy smiled.

”You found her?” I gasped.

”Yeah. She’s in prison, in the djinnworld.” Daisy told me.

”Prison?” I demanded.

”Yeah. She fell in love with a human.” Daisy shrugged.

”She loved me?” I said, voice thick with emotion. Amber wrapped her arms around me from behind in a hug. 

“Can we spring her?” I asked.

”It’ll be difficult. Djinn don’t have power in the djinnworld. We’re just like normal humans. But I can bring you across.” Daisy promised.

”What about us?” Grace asked, sliding her hand into mine. 

“I can probably take three or four of you with us, but it’ll be difficult. I’ll have to bind your soul to Michael’s, which means that if he dies, whoever is bonded to him will die. But it’s not vice versa. You won’t kill him if you die, but he’ll have to be careful.” Daisy explained. I nodded.

”Is the soul bind permanent?” I asked warily. 

“Yes.” she said simply.

”If we free Nicole, who’s to say they won’t just call her back like they did last time?” I asked.

”I can bind her to you.” Daisy explained. I nodded.

”Ok. Who should I take?” I asked.

”I’d say girls who are fit, not girls you bring along just to ogle.” Daisy shrugged. 

“Ok, I’ll do... Grace, Naomi, Mallory, and Jewel.” I said.

”Who’s Jewel?” Daisy frowned.

”My aunt, of sorts.” I shrugged. Daisy touched my hand, and closed her eyes. Naomi, Mallory, and Jewel all appeared.

”Hey.” I said, and begun to explain why they’d been teleported to me.


	10. Enter the Djinnworld

“Yeah, sounds good.” Mallory shrugged. I grinned.

”Awesome. I really do need your guys’ help. You’re among the fitter of the girls I know, and was hoping you’d come help us spring Nikki.” I appealed. Jewel took my hand and kissed my cheek gently.

”I’ll help you. I promise.” Jewel vowed. Naomi chimed in with a similar vow, and Daisy nodded.

”Alright. You three girls hold hands.” Daisy gestured. They did, and Daisy instructed me to stand in the middle of them. Ducking under Jewel and Mallory’s linked arms, I stood in the middle.

With a bright flash, I could suddenly _feel_ the girls. I blinked in shock, and the girls seemed to feel similar.

”Alright, that’s the soul bond done. Which means we can get into the djinnworld no problem. You need to say any goodbyes?” Daisy asked. I shook my head.

”Nope. We’ll be back soon enough.” I said firmly. Daisy laughed.

”Confident! I like it.” she winked and suddenly the five of us were standing in the sand outside a gorgeous city with striking skyscrapers and normal buildings mixed. 

“Guess it’s easy to build a city when you can make anything to appear.” Naomi laughed.

”Djinn can’t use their powers in the djinnworld. It keeps things neutral.” Daisy reminded the three girls. Jewel slipped her hand into mine as we walked down to the city. I smiled at her, and she smiled back a little shyly. 

Daisy led us onto a train, which hurtled through the city faster than any train on Earth, opening quickly. The girls and I were feeling woozy after the quick ride, but Daisy kept moving briskly. We struggled to keep up. 

After a while of walking down a sidewalk, Daisy turned and led us down an alley. She input a code into a machine cleverly hidden on the brick wall, camouflaged by paint. What I’d thought was the end of the alley slid open to reveal a steel blast door that hissed open without complaint.

”Little too easy.” Mallory noted.

”Agreed.” Daisy said warily. 

We crept through the underground base sneakily, until we found a door labeled prisons.

”Still nobody?” I asked as Daisy peered through.

”No, we’re all clear. Where are all the djinn?” Daisy mumbled to herself as she opened the door. I glanced back at the three girls.

”Split up and try to find Nicole.” I suggested. Jewel was eager to grab my hand and walk with me. Naomi and Mallory went another way, and Daisy picked the third and final route. I glanced over at Jewel and decisively pulled her against me. Her eyes went wide when I kissed her forcefully.

”Tease.” I grinned, and walked off without her. Jewel ran after me, and I turned to see the gorgeous blond jump up onto me, throwing her arms around my neck and her long legs around my waist to kiss me passionately. I staggered back and we crashed against a cell. I wrapped my arms around Jewel tightly and we made out.

”Found her!” I heard Mallory shout. With a sigh, Jewel dropped down, and stroked my cheek. With a soft smile, she walked off to go to help Mallory and Naomi with Nikki. After a second, I pushed up off the cell I was leaning against and jogged after Jewel, smacking her toned ass as I passed.

“Hey!” Jewel laughed. We rounded the corner and saw Mallory, Naomi, and Daisy trying to open the cell.

”Michael!” Nicole cried and I grinned at the sight of my former djinn.

”I missed you.” I beamed at her. 

“I missed you, too.” Nikki murmured. Daisy finally got the lock on the prison cell open, and Nikki stepped close to me for a long kiss, and I pulled her body close to mine as we kissed familiarly. 

“Let’s get out of here.” I said, and Daisy nodded. Nikki was holding one of my hands, and Jewel claimed the other. We left the prison and found seven djinn standing there. The oldest among them, a monk-looking djinn, held an artifact before him, a huge red crystal shining with bright scarlet light. He looked at me.

” _Tegrof lla uoy evah nwonk._ ” he told me. I staggered.

“Michael! You ok?” an unfamiliar black-haired girl who was absolutely stunning. 

“Who’s... Michael?” I asked, but the old man lifted that red gem again and with a bright flash, I was somewhere else. Wherever it was, it was pouring. I looked around and saw houses all around me. I stumbled to the door of one of them, and knocked.

A beautiful woman opened the door.

”Hi! How may I help you?” she asked. I blinked at this young woman’s revealing clothing, but pushed past the lewd thoughts. 

“I woke up on that street there. I don’t know who I am or where I came from, I just know that it’s really cold out here.” I shivered. 

“Oh! Come on in, then.” the young woman smiled. I entered, still freezing. 

“Who is this?” a man growled. He looked to about as old as the woman, with a bit of a beer belly and sandy blond hair. 

“He doesn’t know. He knocked and said he just needs some shelter. Your mother and I can take care of him. You just go to work.” the woman waved off the man. He scowled.

”Fine.” he gritted his teeth, and stomped out of the house. 

“Alright, come on. I’ll show you to the guest room.” the woman smiled. 


	11. {Part 1 Ending}A/N

**Hello! This is not a new chapter but wait! Don’t stop reading this chapter. It’s important, and I’ll try to keep it brief.**

**The first ten chapters were pretty much the prologue for the story beginning to really get rolling. There’s going to be a bit of an extended break to plan out the story a bit more, so... sorry. But I don’t want to have no idea where I’m going with the story.  
**

**Now, onto other projects.**

**—————**

**I’ve got a few ideas for new projects, such as one based off of _The Witcher 3_ game. But I don’t have a lot of story planned out for that, I just know that damn those girls are hot. It would star Triss, Yennefer, and Ciri, with some other characters fading in and out. But I don’t know what kind of story I’d be telling, so please leave a suggestion.**

**—————**

**As to Harry Potter, I’ve been doing a bit of thinking. _The Veela Lord_ had a good story, I feel like, but I used up all the characters. So I think I’m declaring the Veela series to be only one book, not two like was planned.**

**—————**

**My Shadowhunters project, _Amor Power_ , is drawing to a close, I feel like. For Book One, that is. Book Two is already being planned, and it’s going to be a lot darker and WAAAAYY more off-canon. I mean, Book One was hardly canonical, but Book Two is a whole other level. I’m brainstorming series names in the same kind of vein as the official Shadowhunters series titles, which are:**

**\- The Mortal Instruments**

**\- The Infernal Devices**

**\- The Dark Artifices**

**\- The Eldest Curses**

**\- The Last Hours**

**\- The Wicked Powers**

**That way you can see how the pattern of the series names.  
  
**

**—————**

**I’m working through a sci-fi story in my head right now, but that one won’t be ready for a while to come.**

**—————**

_**Extra-Ordinary** _ **is going to be taking longer to finish than anticipated. The problem is I lost ALL motivation to write this next arc when I lost that big-ass chapter I accidentally didn’t save. I’ve even debating just glossing over the body-swap thing to move the story along, but I’m worried about the flow of the story.**

**—————**

**Now, as for _Last of Mankind_. I’ve gotten lots of continuation requests for this but here’s the deal. I had a good original story idea, and I was too eager to put it on the site, that I did it before I was ready. Then it got such a big following, and that stopped me from just deleting it, and now I haven’t thought about it in months and I have ZERO roadmap as to where I’m going.**

**—————**

**The final adventure in Femma has been halted. Real life is catching up with me, and I’m losing time to work on some of my sidelined projects. This is a prime example of that.  
**

**I hope to get it continuously updating soon, but no promises.**

**—————** ****

**Which brings us to _Blood Feud_. It’s currently my only steadily updating project (whoops) so hope you like vampires. If you haven’t checked it out, please do. I think it’s got a really good story, more so than most of my other books. It’s got fourteen chapters already finished, and I’m eyeing a chapter count of thirty five-ish.   
**

**I’m really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you guys get into it too, because otherwise it’ll be very slow on content from me for the next few weeks. Once you have read it, I’d love to hear any suggestions you may have moving forwards, as while I have a general story arc worked out, I keep it vague to allow for redirection based on comments.  
**

**———**

**Any project not mentioned in this author’s note means there are currently no plans for it to continue.  
**

**TL;DR I’m a messy author, and am feeling uninspired. Do you like vampires? Check out my only current project _Blood Feud_ , and leave a suggestion if you’ve got one. Have an idea for a new project for me? Suggest that too!**


End file.
